A Day in Tyki's Life
by Maj156
Summary: Tyki is bored. After the Earl had tried to kill them they have now taken up residence at the Black Order. David is depressed because his twin was killed and Nea still doesn't have a body. Follow Tyki as he builds Nea a body in one day.Review Plz. some OOC


**So Another random thought that came to me. I hope this will be a good one. I thought this was a good story. David will be alittle OOC and so will Nea or the 14th. Tyki might me alittle. Just a small oneshot that i hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk sat in his room, wondering what he wanted to do today. He was so incredibly bored. He wanted to go do something, anything. Killing would take his mind off of it but he had promised Allen that he wouldn't kill again, not unless he was in a life or death situation. He had taken up residence in the Black Order. Yeah it sounded crazy but when you realize that this is the good side then it isn't that bad. That was one reason. Another was the Earl had tried to kill him, even trying to kill Road, Wisely, Skinn, Nea, Lulu Bell and even David. He had succeded in killing Sheril and Jasdero. Poor David, he had lost his twin, other self. They were one and the same. He had told Tyki that it was ok because when Jasdero had died he had joined within David waiting for another body. David didn't come out very often and when you did see him he looked dead, even with his dark skin. His eyes were lifeless and he had dark circles forming under his eyes. Made Tyki wonder how long its going to be before David tries to kill himself.<p>

Tyki sighed. He didn't want to stay here any longer. He was thankful that the Order had let them stay even trusting them not to cause trouoble. Even if it wasn't in their best interest. Road had finally gotten a chance with Allen Walker, Wisely was happy with the fact that he didn't have to deal with the dark and drab living space. He got to see the sky and clouds. He was different then all of them and he liked the sun and all that. Tyki liked it too, they might all like it but they just weren't suited for it. They were dark creatures that deserved to be in a cave or something. Tyki sighed again. Nea was so irritating, Skinn was always found in the cafetira or the trainning grounds fighting that exorcist, Kanda Yuu. Them two loved to have it out against each other. Hence the loud bangs and tremors wraking the walls. Tyki swore one of these days the whole building was going to collapse because of those two. Lulu Bell was always in cat form wondering around. Tyki knew she probably knew every inch of this place, every knok and crany.

He sighed again. He had been doing that a lot since the incident with the Earl. He couldn't believe that he would do that. There was nothing to do around here. Allen was busy with Road, Wisely was outside doing... something, Skinn was fighting with Kanda, Lulu Bell was off somewhere Nea was... inside Allen, poor guy still didn't have a body yet. David was locked in his room being emo. Nobody trusted him but with his history Tyki didn't blame them. That girl exorcist, Linali Tyki thought, was off on a mission with, another girl, Miranda Lottos. The Bookman Jr. was somewhere with Bookman Sr. Another sigh. Tyki got up from his seat by the window and phased through the door. He had to do something or he was going to go stark raving mad. Wondering through the halls he came across the Chief, Komui was it?

"Why hello, Tyki. What are you doing this fine day?"

"Nothing. I can't find anything to do, I'm completely bored and have nothing or anybody to play with."

"Now, now. We don't play with people." Komui said with a stupid smile. It really pissed Tyki off, almost all the time.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Hmm? We aren't alowed to leave the Order grounds so I'm bored and if I don't do something I'll go mad, and we don't want that because somebody could get hurt."

"You can leave the grounds, its just not advised but you are Noah's and you don't really don't listen to the orders given you here."

"True. If that's the case then I'm going out. Oh by the way have you seen Allen?"

"Last I saw him was in the dinning hall, a few minutes ago but with Road with him there's no telling where he might be now."

"Thanks." Tyki said and left without another word. He was going to see if he could get Nea into his own body. Couldn't be that hard. Tyki knew the atatomy of a human body really well so he should be able to make a body or something like that. He walked to the dinning hall and just waltzed in. Everyone there turned and watched as the dark skinned man came in. He was wearing what he always wore, his two piece suit and a top hat with his hair sleeked back and in a hairbow. He gazed around the Dinning Hall looking for the white haired boy. Spotting him he walked there and sat down startling the boy.

"Tyki! What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with the 14th."

"You wanna talk to Nea? Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I need to ask him something, that really doesn't concern you at this point. Not to worry, we aren't going to plan anything. If we were going to do something then we would have already. Now let me speak with him." Tyki was getting impatient. Everybody was staring at Tyki, others glaring. Some people didn't like the fact that the Order had alowed the enemy in, while others didn't mind it, while still others made attempts at the refugee Noah's lives. Tyki was hurt at first but now it was nothing.

Allen stared at Tyki for a long while, then noticing his impatients he let Nea out. Tyki watched as Allen's skinn darkened, he got the cross like markings on his forehead, and his hair got slightly longer and curled alittle at the end. Nea opened his eyes revealing golden iris.

"Tyki, what's up? What does my favorite brother want?" Nea asked with a smile. Tyki raised and eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok ask away or are you worried everyone can hear you?"

"No I'm not worried. Nea do you want your own body?" Tyki asked. Nea looked shocked at first then he looked down.

"Yes I would but then I feel like Allen needs me. I don't know Tyki. I'm really tired of watching Allen's memories, watching him with Road. It's not something that I want to see. Can you get me a body so I can have my own private space?"

"Yes I think I can. All I have to do is see if I can use the science deparment to build you a body. You don't mind if its material made from dead tissue?"

"Anything would make me happy. Thank you Tyki. Let me know when you have it done. I'm gonna let Allen have control again."

"Ok first tho what do you want your body to look like?"

"Kinda like Allen but alittle like my oldself and tall. Hair about the same as it used to be."

"Alright got it. Thanks for talking to me Nea. I'll go do that and then go out into town."

"No thank you. I need out of here."

"No problem. Better hurry, Road's coming."

"Right." Nea gave control back to Allen. The boy looked at Tyki with supicious eyes.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"As I said before, it doesn't concern you at this point. You will find out soon enough." Allen pouted and saw Road. He stared for awhile and then smiled.

"Hey Road!" He called. She looked towards the voice and saw Allen. She smiled and waved, then came running over.

"Hey what's up you guys? It's nice you two are hanging out."

"I wasn't hanging. I need to speak with Nea."

"Yeah and he won't tell me what about." Allen said with a slight complaining tone.

"And as I said before, it doesn't concern you." Tyki turned and walked away leaving a very confused Allen and Road. Tyki then made his way to the science division. He entered shocking everyone that worked there.

"Tyki Mikk? What are you doing here?" Reever asked. Tyki looked down at him being a whole two heads taller then the man.

"I came to look at your equipment. If you don't mind, but I have an experiment that I need to carry out and I need to use your tools."

"Well we do mind."

"I'm sorry then. But what if I told you it was for a good use?" Tyki bent down alittle to look Reever in the eye.

"Well, what use are you going to use it for?" Reever asked kind of scared by having the Noah so close to his face, looking him straight into the eyes with those golden iris.

"It's for a friend. I need to make him something and I need your equipment. Now be a good boy and let me use them."

"What are you making?" Tyki sighed. He was getting impatient again.

"That really doesn't concern you."

"Then you can't use our equipment." Reever said firmly.

_This man doesn't understand and must not value his life._Tyki thought trying to restrain himself. He stood up and walked away. Reever couldn't help but notice how stiff the Noah looked and the look in his eyes when he had told him no. They looked murderous. Reever was glad that he had some kind of self control. Tyki stopped and turned around and glared at Reever.

"Mr. Reever. If you may be so kind as to come with me for a moment. I am going to tell you what I want to do."

"I don't trust you enough to be alone with you." Reever said firmly standing his ground. Everyone gasped as Reever yet again refused the Noah.

"Does he not value his life or our lives?" Were the whispers going around. Reever ignored them in favor for staring at the Noah who was now glaring at him. Tyki was fighting himself trying really hard to reign in the evil and be understanding.

"Then I shall tell you here. My brother, he needs a body. I can not make one without your equipment. I will provide all the materials myself so you don't have to." Tyki said looking at Reever.

"You are going to make a body? How?"

"Easy. I will find the materials needed to form a body."

"But you can't! Humans cannot just be made!" Reever shouted.

"That is where you are wrong on two things. One; I can make a human body if I wish, and two; I am not making a human body but a Noah body which is quite different then that of your weaker bodies. Do understand now? It's easy to make a Noah body. I need a few human tissues to make up the structure of the skin and muscles but the rest will be made from the Noah's. I am Lord Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure. If I wish for my brother to have a body then he shall have one." The people of the science division stood there in shock. They couldn't believe that this person could actually do that and say that it wasn't going to be difficult.

"If you don't let me then I will be forced to use it without your permission." Tyki added.

"As if you could!" Someone shouted, "You monster! We won't allow you to use our equipment!" Tyki flinched slightly then smiled.

"You think that your insults are going to hurt me? I've been called worse then a monster. So please. My brother needs this." Tyki was really starting to get impatient and angry but he had to keep it under control or he would never have this opportunity again. Reever thought about it for awhile and then reached an answer.

"I will allow you to use it but I want it done in one day and only if I'm here with you." Tyki was surprised that he let him work here. He had expected this man to say no and Tyki was going to have to come here after they left to work. The Noah got a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I shall go and get the materials right now." Tyki left by using Roads transporter. She taught him how to use it. He was going to help Nea and the first step was to get the materials ready. After getting the things he needed he headed back to where he left Road's door. He was walking thru a alleyway seeing as it was a short cut when he heard a whistle. He turned toward the noise and what he saw shocked him.

"Hey, where'd you get those nice clothes mister? You rich or something?" a man asked. he had long stringy blonde hair that looked greasy. The other was round with a beany on his head and the last of the three was a little boy with a mask on the bottom part of his face. They were his friends from his other life.

"We're talking to you. Are you going to gape all day?" The man with the hat, Momo said glaring at Tyki.

"I'm sorry good gentlemen. I didn't see you there and you startled me." Tyki said with a smile.

"That's alright. Hey are you from another country?" Goz asked

"No why?" Tyki asked confused.

"Your skin is dark skinned. I've never seen anyone with skin like that."

"Oh well, I don't know what to tell you, sir. I was born with this color." Tyki said keeping his smile.

"Right. Well you know how to play poker?" Goz asked. Tyki thought it ironic, that they would ask him to play poker. But of course they didn't know who he was. He smiled again and said, "Yes I know how to play."

"Well, what you want to bet against?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"You gotta be rich right? Well how 'bout you put 300 dollars on the table and that hat of yours." they said with a smile. Tyki was shocked at first that they would assume that he had $300 dollars on him. But with the way he dressed he knew that they would just assume that. He smiled.

"I will put my hat down, but as of now I have no money. My hat I can tell you that costs more then 300." They were shocked.

"How much?"

"Over 600. You win you can take it and sell it, if I win you still get the hat. I don't need it anyway, I have another one."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious. You look like you need some money for food. I'm just being generous." he wanted to help them. He couldn't when he was in his white form and now that he had the chance he was going to do his best. They looked at him.

"You know you kind of remind me of our friend." Tyki had to supress a nervous laugh. He just smiled.

"Really? Well what kind of friend is this person?"

"He's kind and generous. He cares about us and he tries his hardest to get us the money we need to survive. He even does secret jobs so that we can make extra money. We haven't seen him in a while. We worry everytime he leaves, hoping that nothing happens to him and he comes home safe. You seem like the type to be kind and considerate. To help us by giving us your hat so we can sell it. You remind us of Tyki."

Tyki looked at them with shock. He couldn't believe it. Thats how they thought of him? He never thought that they actually cared about him in that manner. He wished that he could tell them who he was. He felt something on his cheek. He reached up and wiped it away. He was crying? What was wrong with him? He's a Noah, the Noah of pleasure. He shouldn't feel anything but he couldn't stop himself for being happy and yet be sad. They looked at him.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yes. Your friend sounds like a wonderful person. I would like to meet him someday."

"Yes. Now onto the game."

"What are you doing?" Reever asked with a weird look on his face looking at the project that Tyki had taken on. He was determined to get this done soon. He had spent too much time playing poker. Which he actually laughed at because that used to be the only thing that he would do with his time.

"I'm putting the parts in place."

"Are those supposed to be human?"

"Yes, they are human remains that I found."

"Do I want to know where you got them?" Jonny asked with a look like he was about ready to get sick.

"No. But I will tell you anyway. There is an old abandoned execution ground at the outskirts of town. The murders and what not leave them there."

"I'm gonna be sick." Jonny said turning green.

"If you are please don't do it here. You get my workstation dirty and you will have to answer to me." Tyki said with a glare that could best all the Noah's and Kanda put together. Jonny turned away.

"How do you know about that place?" Reever asked.

"I happened across it once. After that I used to dump bodies there too." Tyki answered without missing a beat. Jonny finally lost it and ran to the bathroom. Tyki looked up for a moment and watched him go before turning back to his work.

"That's nasty." was all Reever said. He didn't move away like the other scientists. The said people had taken up watching Tyki with his experiment, abadoning their work. Reever was one that could handle just about anything. Jonny finally came back.

Tyki grabbed what everyone assumed was an arm, looked at it and then put it on the right side. He looked around alittle more and then found something else and put it elsewhere. Doing this for another 5 minutes he got everything where it needed to be. He then grabbed some kind of substance that he had mixed and that nobody dared to ask what it was. It looked like cream, colored red. After about an hour he had finally applied the cream that turned out to be the muscle structure. They were amazed.

"How did you do that?" Reever asked. Tyki looked at him.

"Well, first you have to know what a muscle is contructed of. After that you take the materials and blend them all together. But you couldn't do it because you don't have any kind of Noah power. Every Noah has the capabitity to create muscle. It's just the fact that I am the only one that can make a human being. Because I know human insides and outsides then I can make it. You would understand if you knew what my power was."

"What is it?" They all asked. Tyki smiled.

"I can phase thru any object. If I wish to touch it then I can touch it. Same with if I don't want to. An example," He said going to Reever and shoving his hand thru Reever's chest. Everyone gasped. Reever even looked shocked.

"He doesn't feel anything because I don't want to touch him. But if I chose then I could rip out his heart without making any kind of exit wound. Hence how I know the inside of the human body. I am the only one that can make a human being. The problem is, I can't put a soul into it." Tyki said pulling his hand from Reever. Reever looked at his chest as if waiting for blood to start dripping out. Tyki laughed and continued with his work.

3 Hours past and Tyki got it done.

"Wonderful, now I just have to get Nea down here." Everyone was amazed that he had down it. It looked a lot like Allen Walker but there was also very different characteristics that made it different from Allen. His hair was still white but a little longer and it was taller the Allen.

"I want you all to watch him and make sure nothing happens. He is alive just no soul or whatever you want to call that. Don't touch him, just leave him alone. If something happens make sure to tell me right away. I won't be gone for long." Tyki left them and they all just stood and watched making sure not to do anything. Reever was the one that went to it and looked.

"Quite strange I must say." Was all he said. Tyki came back with Allen. After a closer look Reever knew that wasn't Allen, it was the Noah that resided within Allen.

"You got it for me?" Nea asked happy.

"Yes Nea."

"I'm so glad thank you."

"Your welcome but you have to do the rest, I can't not do anything."

"I got it. I'll sing and get into it."

"Right, but Nea, that sounded really gay." Reever had to surpress a laugh.

Nea ignored them and got ready. After 5 minutes the Allens body slumped toward the floor. Tyki caught it and laid it down keeping an eye on the body that he had made. After awhile the skin darkened and the eyes opened revealing golden. He turned his head and looked at Tyki.

"How does it feel Nea?" Tyki asked stepping to the bed.

"Great." He moved his fingers and they worked wonders. 10 minutes past and Nea was bounding around the science lab. Tyki smiled watching his brother. He was glad that Nea was happy. Nea came over and hugged Tyki.

"Thank you!"

"Anything for my brother." Nea smiled. Then he frowned.

"What about David? He's your brother too, isn't there a way to help him too?"

"There is nothing that I can do for him. Jasdero is gone. If he was here then I could help him, but he's not. I cannot help. I've thought about it, hoping that there might be something I can do for him, but there is nothing."

"The thought counts, Tyki." a voice said from the doorway. Tyki turned and saw David standing there looking better then when they had arrived at the Order. David smiled.

"I'm glad that you thought to help me, but I don't need it. I'm gonna stop this moping and do something. Jasdero is inside me, so there's no need to be sad." David looked at the ground. He walked to Tyki and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything Tyki." David said his voice breaking, making everyone know that he was crying. Watching this made the science divistion rethink the way they thought about the Noah. They weren't evil creatures, they were people just like the rest of them. They had emotions, they cried for dead loved ones like the rest of them. Tyki hugged David and they stayed like that for a long while. Nea had taken Allen back to the room and let him sleep.


End file.
